RWBY's indie Horror
by IncrediBooks
Summary: Team RWBY gets transported inside a computer; each member in a different indie horror game with no weapons. It's up to Jaune and Qrow to figure out this mess and get everyone out of the games, and into the real world.
1. Chapter 1: The Attic

Team RWBY left the arena after a fight with Torchwick and Neo. To relax, they headed to their bunkbeds (which I swear will fall down; I know it!) and were about to take naps, but then Qrow appeared right outside their door. "Follow me for some excitement." he said with his low voice. Team RWBY then, skipped their naps, and walked with Qrow to the attic, where no one has been before. As they headed in the room of wood and dust, Qrow came up to a dark wooden table with a cloth over it. Then, he uncovered the cloths before the team and showed an antique computer on the desk. Everyone looked confused as they saw the device, what this all about? "Consider this a history lesson for all of you." Qrow stated, and turned on the computer and the black screen turned into a light blue that said, "Loading..." A few seconds later, Jaune rushes into the room. Everyone looked confused again, why did he come in now? Weiss asked this question, and Jaune answered, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Blake wondered, what would make Jaune think Team RWBY would be in danger now, while she wondered, Yang walks over to Jaune and gives him a hug for appreciation. Blake asked him her wonder, and Jaune replied with, "Well, I saw you four were going into the attic, and the attic is a dangerous place to be. I'm not sure why, but I've seen people enter there, but never exit."

Everyone gets creeped out for a second and everyone in the room turns their attention back to the computer. "How old is this computer, Uncle?" Ruby asked. "It's been here since 2010! That's a pretty long time." Qrow answered. The computer has finally finished loading and then, the the girls try out some of the games there, but they're only in the horror genre, it's locked all other games. "That's odd, earlier this morning it let me get to Tetris and Pac-Man." Qrow said, confused.


	2. Chapter 2: Where Are We?

Ruby and her friends were playing different games that looked appealing to them: Ruby picked Timore, Weiss picked Spooky's House of Jumpscares, Blake picked Night Blights, and Yang picked Slender. They all took turns to play on the one computer, as everyone were playing the games, everyone except Qrow (he was getting coffee) and Yang get freaked out at every jumpscare in every game. Then, when all four have completed their games, the screen turned red, and Ruby got lifted up as if by magnetism and got dragged into the screen as if it was a portal. Then, the screen turned black, and the same thing happened to Blake. Then it turned white and took Weiss, and finally, Yang was about to run out and get help, but the screen turned yellow and took her, too. Jaune saw the whole thing happen, but he had no idea whatsoever was going on. So, he ran and got help from Qrow.

Meanwhile, in the computer, Ruby fell from a belly flop, without getting hurt, and as she stood up, she was in a giant room with a wall practically dividing the room in half, and on one half, she saw a door with a freaky looking mannequin next to it. She got startled when she saw such a statue, it's eyes were gone, but a tear of blood was on it's cheek. It's arms had bright red claws at the ends, it's torso had a handprint in blood. It had a metal plate for legs, and teeth as sharp as knives. Ruby was freaked out about how she ended up here, and hesitantly walked toward the door and the puppet. As she moved, it's head would always stare at her's, automatically. When she was next to the door, red tentacles came out through the door in an instant, and she fell backwards in fear, then a few seconds later, they vanished, also in an instant. Ruby then realized she was in the game, Timore, and got so freaked out by not only the idea, but also the mannequin. She was about to pull out her scythe, but it wasn't under her cape, where she left it last. She was not only scared and confused, but also terrified, so she stayed in the room where it would, probably, be safe.

While Ruby was beginning to panic, Weiss stood up after a belly flop and looked around. She saw she was in a room with stone brick walls and a wooden door, so she was in a castle. Then, she saw a beautiful looking ghost, at 12 years of age come out of the window above the door. She realized she was in Spooky's House of Jumpscares, she knew she was going to be fine, so she traveled forward as if she was only playing a game from the computer.

Whereas for Blake, she stood up from a bed in the house, she knew this _was not_ the unsafe bunk beds that Ruby thought of, but didn't know where she _was_. So, she left the room and went downstairs and saw a shadowy figure with glowing white eyes and sharp teeth behind her and jumped backwards towards a cabinet. The beast was ready to attack, but the first thing she thought of was to open the cabinet and pull out a toy to feed the... whatever it was. Then, she realized she had her weapons but, they weren't there, so she stayed next to the cabinet where, hopefully, she'd be safe.

Then for Yang, she landed belly-side down on a hill, and stood up to look around the environment. She saw she was in a forest at night, then she saw a man with no face and a black suit, she then realized she was in Slender. So, she was about to use her weapons, but they appeared to vanish from her hands, so all she could do was run, and that's what she did that moment possible.


	3. Chapter 3: Jaune Comes With Help

While Team RWBY is trapped in individual games, Jaune was getting help from Qrow, so he came back and Qrow spat his coffee out in fear of his nieces and their friends. "Okay, how do I get my friends out of the computer?" Jaune asked, desperately. "You don't" Qrow answered, and walked further in the attic, melancholy. "So, just like _that_ , you're giving up on your friends?!" Jaune exclaimed, "You watch your daughter-" " _Niece_." Qrow corrected him, then Jaune continues, "- _niece_ , my friend make it this far in these battles, persevering to her goal, and you, her uncle, give up on her?!" Qrow sighs and turns around to look at Jaune, "I like your moxy, kid. I'm sorry I ever thought of giving up. I know, this isn't what my girls would want." Jaune thanks him with a handshake. "Wait, look around for a book with a red cover!" Qrow realized and commanded. The two are throwing stuff all over the attic to look for the book. Jaune finds a book with a solid red cover, "Is this it?" Qrow turns to look, nods, and rushes to the book. They set the book open on the desk as they look in a chapter with, "The Data is You" as the name.

In the chapter, they read this text:

 ** _If you got someone trapped inside this computer, you must get them out by one of the following:_**

 ** _1) Play the game as them with avatars. (see Page 89)_**

 ** _2) Help the person complete the game, then the person will be transported back out, b_**

Qrow and Jaune decided to use _**2)**_ to get Team RWBY free. If everyone completes their games, they make it out of the computer. "I'll be right back to grab an essential." Qrow said, and rushed out of the attic. Jaune looks at the screen and sees Ruby beginning to panic in the large room in Timore. A few minutes later, Qrows rushes back in with a webcam, and as fast as he could, attached it to the computer. When he was done, he said, "Now you can communicate with them." Jaune turns on the camera and as Ruby walks around in the room, a flat hologram appeared in the room. It's arrival startled her, but she then saw Jaune and Qrow in the image. "Don't worry, Ruby! You're gonna be fine!" Jaune said through the hologram. "Thank goodness! Wait, Qrow..." Ruby said. "Yeah, kid?" Qrow answered. "I swear I left my scythe under my cape, but it's gone now! Where'd it go?" Ruby asked, desperate to know. "Either you misplaced it," Qrow answered, "or it was the computer's doing. You see, the computer doesn't like anything metal, because metal attracts magnets, magnets break computers, you get it. That's why your scythe disappeared." "So, where is it now?" Ruby and Jaune ask in sync. "It's right under the desk." Qrow answered, "along with Yang's weapons, Blake's weapons, and Weiss' sword!"


	4. Chapter 4: Chat with a Cam

Well, Ruby knows what happened, but not anyone else. Now, she regained her strength, and decided to go continue playing her game, Timore. She stepped up to the door, confidently, and opened it. When the hologram was following her like a puppy, she stopped, and turned around, "What about the others? Do they know about it yet?" Ruby exclaimed. "They'll be alright." Qrow answered. Then, the image vanished before Ruby's eyes, as it went to Spooky's House of Jumpscares, to warn Weiss.

When she was in Room 59, it appeared as if it came from thin air in front of Weiss, and she jumped back, a little. "Are you doing okay?" Jaune asked her. Weiss answered, "I'm fine. I know the next room, may have Inkmen-" "What's an Inkman?" Jaune interrupted her. "If you had let me talk, I could've told you they were zombie-looking creatures." she said, frustratingly, but not angrily. "Wait, there's something we need to tell you!" Jaune exclaimed. "I'll be fine," Weiss said, as she walked to the door (with the hologram following her), "I got my sword!" "But, YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR SWORD!" Jaune screamed to warn her, but Weiss stepped into the room already. Weiss looked confused about Jaune's terrified face, what did he mean she doesn't have her sword? She made sure it was there, and it wasn't. What's worse is that an Inkman is coming towards her. Luckily, she's startled, but not frightened, so she ran three times faster than the creature. Then, she sprinted to the door. "Okay, it's complicated, but two things: 1) I'm glad I can still talk to you two. 2) I may not have my sword, but I still have my semblance!" She uses her strategy to be much swifter than a slow and stupid Inkman (seriously, it's just like a zombie, but even noisier)! Then, the hologram vanishes to check on Blake.

Blake already had a strategy, she would stay next to the cabinet and throw toys at the Night Blights. The screen appeared behind her while the Blights were eating, she turned around and was surprised to see Qrow and Jaune, so she took a break (when she was safe) and asked them why she didn't have her weapons with her. Then, they explained what and why it happened, then right when they finished explaining, the Blights were swallowing their "food" (Really? Feeding nightmares toys? How is that logical?), and the screen vanished yet again. Now to check on Yang in Slender.

Yang was running from Slenderman, not in fear, but in defense, and when the hologram appeared, Yang ran right through the it and stopped running. "Listen, you're going to be okay." Jaune said. "I know I am," Yang replied, "I haven't been afraid, but excited for a challenge. This is just like the Grimm, but without my weapons. What happened to them, anyways?" After that, Qrow explained what happened to her weapons. Yang then continues, "Well, thanks for the info. How do I get out of here?" "We'll work on it, won't take long..." Then, the hologram vanishes.

"What happened to the camera?!" Jaune exclaimed in worry. "I just remembered; the batteries were low." Qrow explained, "Look for a black and red striped book, I'll get fresh batteries." Then, he sprints as fast as he could out of the attic.


	5. Chapter 5: Info to Exit

Qrow rushed back with fresh batteries and rammed to the camera, replaced the batteries, and carried on. Jaune was searching and searching, but he found the black and red striped book. Ironically, the title said, "How to Escape Games". They kept turning pages until they found a chapter, "Timore". On the page, it said:

 _ **To escape**_ _ **Timore**_ _ **, you need to get to the grasslands and escape the building.**_

Since the webcam had fresh batteries, they used it to tell Ruby what to do. "On it!" she said, and zoomed through rooms by her semblance. Since Ruby knew what to do, what about the others? Qrow zoomed through the pages until he found the chapter, "Spooky's House of Jumpscares" with writing below it that said:

 _ **To escape**_ _ **Spooky's House of Jumpscares**_ _ **, you need to get to Room 500.**_

Then, they use the webcam to tell Weiss to go to Room 500. "It'll be difficult, but not impossible!" she exclaimed, and summoned a glyph behind her, ran backwards onto it, and blasted herself through the rooms. Qrow zoomed through the pages again, but for the chapter, "Night Blights". All it said was:

 _ **To escape**_ _ **Night Blights**_ _ **, you survive the creatures until 7:00 am.**_

Then, they told Blake about the goal of the game, thankfully, it was 6:00 am in the game. "Okay, it'll be easy!" she said, relieved, and continued feeding the Blights. Qrow did the same thing, yet again, but for the chapter, "Slender". It said:

 ** _To escape_** ** _Slender_** ** _, you need to find eight pages attached to walls and trees, while avoiding Slenderman._**

Then, they told Yang about the goal of the game. Yang sighed about such a task, "That's a little tricky, especially in this forest." "Okay," Jaune replied, "but don't worry, you'll be okay." The hologram disappeared. Everyone knew what to do, and a few minutes later, the computer turned black and Blake got launched out from the computer, as if she was a cannonball, and hit the wall. She was fine, just stunned for a bit. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you two!" she said, relieved and rushed for a hug, "What about the others?" "They haven't completed their games yet, but they will, soon." Jaune answered. "It's a good thing you're back." Qrow stated.


	6. Chapter 6: Black and Yellow

Since Blake's back, what about the others? Everyone else did fantastic in their games. "Wait!" Blake exclaimed, in curiosity, "What happens if you lost in a game?" "It depends on the game," Qrow answered, "some games, bring back the progress you had last. Others require you to restart. Those kinds of games, are highly risky. Once it's 'Game Over', it's over." "It would be easier for everyone if they had their weapons, but I understand why." Blake said, "If there was metal transported in the computer, magnets could attract to it. When they touch the computer, it shuts down, and if it shuts down, we could be trapped in there forever." "That's true." Qrow said, "Would you like to check on Team RWBY?" Blake nodded and turned on the camera to see Ruby.

When she was zooming through the rooms of Timore, the hologram came back, but it had Blake, also. Ruby stopped, abruptly, and exclaimed, "Blake! You're back!" "I know, I just wanted to check on you." Blake stated, "Were there any jumpscares?" "Just the one with the tentacles and the one with the bunches of mannequins, who disappeared, afterwards." Ruby replied. Then Qrow jumped in, "Sooner or later, there's going to be a reddish creature that will jump out of the holes." "They weren't holes," Ruby said, confused, "they were carpets. Although, I don't think they go well with the floor." "No, they really are holes." Qrow corrected, "Not to humans, but to monsters. So, when you see one pop out, you can expect it." Ruby nodded and zoomed out again, "Though I'm a little lost, I know I'll make it." The screen vanished.

Then, Blake checked on Weiss. As she was in Room 300, the screen appeared, so she took a break, since there wasn't any monsters, to say hi to Qrow and Jaune... and Blake? "You made it out!" she exclaimed, excited for her. "Okay, I know you'll make it out, too." Blake replied. "Alright, there's no time to waste." Qrow jumped in, "In the next room, there's a deer-like skeleton with glowing white eyes and a dark cloak, that says stuff like, 'Join us.' in a dark and slightly disoriented voice." "I'm prepared, thanks for the notice!" Weiss said. "If you die, don't worry, your checkpoint is room 300." Jaune stated, assuring. Weiss nods and opens the door to the next room. The screen vanishes, and she sees a little graveyard, "Oh, that smell!" she exclaimed, disgustedly, "It smells like dead deer!" Then, she hears a static record player sound with a deep, dark voice saying, "Why do you run, child?" Weiss slowly turns her head to the left, where she heard the voice, and saw a deer skeleton with a black cloak and white eyes. "I'm not a child!" she exclaimed at the deer... skeleton... whatever it was, "I'm a young adult!" "Your flesh will sustain my children..." The deer said, slowly coming closer to her. "Well, it's a good thing I have my glyphs!" she exclaimed, and summoned a glyph in mid-air, jumped on it, and bounced to the door.

Then to check on Yang. The screen appeared, yet again. So, she hid herself behind a tree, so she could say hi to... Blake? "Okay, thank goodness you're okay!" she exclaimed. "How many pages do you have?" Jaune asked, desperately. "I have seven... and I see the eighth!" she exclaimed. "Okay," Qrow stated, "just get the eighth page and you're free!" She nods and smiles, confidently, and ran to the final page. Then, sadly, Slenderman appeared next to the page. She got startled and tried to slow down, but the tall man cut off her right arm and hid. Yang collapsed to the ground, and slowly, grabbed the last page with her remaining hand, her dominant hand. Then, the screen of the computer turned yellow, and launched Yang out like a cannon. She fainted, not from the launch, but from the amputation. Blake ran in worry, "What happened?!" "I found..." Yang said in pain, "the last page... but he... cut off my arm." Jaune ran right out. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Qrow exclaimed, panicked and angrily. "I'm getting an ambulance for Yang!" Jaune replied, and zoomed out as if he had Ruby's semblance.


	7. Chapter 7: Wounds and Worry

Jaune came back with ambulance drivers, and they worked on taking Yang to the hospital. Blake wanted to come, too, so she went with them. Blake and Yang were free, but not yet Ruby and Weiss. Weiss was at room 400, and Ruby had unlocked rooms, so they were doing okay. "Qrow," Jaune asked, "why did this computer take Team RWBY in the first place?" Qrow stepped up to Jaune, "It was said that it was tweaked by a woman named Cinder. She studied technology and did what she could to malfunction the device." "Why would she do that?" Jaune questioned and Qrow answered with, "She meant for it to work on the White Fang, in case they didn't obey commands, and, apparently, it works on every being except Grimm." Jaune nodded from the answers. Then he wondered out loud, "Sorry, changing subjects here, but I thought that the deer skeleton man comes out in Room 558! Why did it appear in room 301?" "Many games contain glitches," Qrow replied, "Sometimes, it depends on the computer or device. On this computer, the games are rearranged. That's why I had to get you to find the striped book earlier, because the computer rearranges plots. Also, how did you know Specimen 8 comes out at Room 558?" "I played it before with Ren." Jaune answered.

"Okay," Weiss said inside the computer, "where are you, Jaune and Qrow?" Jaune goes face palms about himself, "Duh!" and turns on the camera, "Sorry, we're here, Weiss." "Is there any creature ahead later on?" Weiss said, just to make sure. "Not a creature, but a man with a heart of a monster." Qrow answered, "It's in the next room, Room 430." "Can you show me what it looks like?" Weiss asked. "An old man," Qrow answered, "with a brown suit... and something else, but I don't remember what it was." Weiss said, "Okay", and went to the next room. She saw across the room, a man that was perfectly described by Qrow, except for one thing... he had a scythe. "Is this your brother, Qrow?" she asked. Qrow answered, "Two things: 1) No he's not. 2) That's what I forgot about him; his scythe. Just like my niece." So, Weiss summoned a glyph under his feet, and created an explosion to weaken him. When he was weak, she ran to the door.

Weiss was doing great, so they checked on Ruby. "Okay, Ruby, how close are you?" Jaune asked. "Well I haven't made it Game Over so, that's good." she replied, "Not so sure how close I am, but I'm getting the feel that I'm very close to the end." "Okay," Qrow replied, "What were the jumpscares you encountered?" "1) The tentacles," Ruby answered, "2) The large group of mannequins. 3 and 4) The creature from the holes. And... that's it." "Okay, Ruby," Jaune said in worry, "I think you should go back to the large room. This is an incredibly risky game!" She nodded and used her semblance to go to the large room where she started, then the screen vanished.

"Jaune, why did you tell her to do that?!" Qrow asked, angrily. "HAVE YOU PLAYED TIMORE?! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO RUBY IF THE TIMORE FOUND HER? HUH? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN?!" Jaune answered, furiously and frightfully. "It's a good point." Qrow stated, "Though, she can't just stay in there and do nothing!" "She won't have to!" Jaune explained, "If we get Weiss out, then maybe we could hyper activate the computer to give Ruby her scythe!" "ARE YOU CRAZY?! MY NIECE IS IN THERE!" Qrow shouted, "IF METAL'S INSIDE OF IT, THEN MAGNETS WILL SHUT DOWN THE COMPUTER AND TRAP HER IN THERE... FOR... E... EVER!" "I KNOW IT'S RISKY, BUT WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO WE HAVE?!" Jaune shouted back, "Listen, I know you're afraid for your niece, and I know your niece. She took on so much Grimm earlier, don't you think she can do this?" "She did it because of her training!" Qrow said. "That's part of it," Jaune replied, "but the other big reason... is her weapon, her scythe! Her scythe defends her life, as it defended millions of other people's lives! I know it's risky, but what other choice do we have?" They both fall onto some chairs to rest, but near the computer. Qrow had a conflict, it seems like either way, he'd lose his niece, his girl, his friend, his family! What could he do to help her?


	8. Chapter 8: What Have I Done?

Qrow made his tedious decision; they'd wait for Weiss to be free, then get Ruby her weapon. So, they turned on the camera to tell Ruby the plan, she hesitated, but was willing to do the task. Then, they go check on Weiss. She was on Room 498, but pauses cause something's fishy, "There's one more creature in there, isn't there?" "Yes, there is," Qrow answered, "This time, it's a life-sized wooden puppet with a strangely shaped head, brown clothing, white eyes, and always smiles." "Okay, that's creepier, but better." She said, as she walked into the next room. When she walked in, she heard a slight, tick-tock sound in the music, and saw the demonic puppet, but as the puppet, saw the white girl, its smile and eyes grew more demonic that itself. Then, the marionette walked closer to her and she summoned a glyph to be a wall to push against the puppet, and ran right out of the room. Then, the screen turned white and she launched out of the computer, just like Blake and Yang.

Well, everyone was free except Ruby. Then, Qrow did what he had to do. He turned the outlet the computer was into to 'High Voltage', and threw the scythe into the computer. Then, they turn the voltage down and turn on the camera, "Okay, Ruby," Qrow said, "Now that you have your weapon, go defeat the Timore, and head to the grasslands, but hurry, there's no time to waste!" "You got it!" she replied, and zoomed into the labyrinth to look for more keys to unlock the door to lead outside. She searched, and searched, and searched, and searched, but there wasn't anything there.

Then, she ran right out, and as she headed to a different room, a tall man with a black and red cloak, a white head with no mouth, long, sharp claws at the tip of his fingers, black eyes, and a huge scythe, known as the Timore, appeared abruptly. "Are you my uncle's friend?" she asked. Then, the tall figure fought with Ruby, scythe against scythe. Meanwhile, in the real world, Qrow, Jaune, and Weiss saw a black circle flying towards the attic, outside the window. "IT'S A MAGNET!" So, everyone tried to keep the windows shut to let Ruby free, then, the brave woman didn't kill, but won against the Timore. She holds her scythe up to his, "Where is the exit?" She said to the man, flat on his back, firmly. The Timore panted. Then he said with a voice similar to the deer skeleton's, "It's... that... way..." and pointed to a wall. Ruby was confused, "Don't try to lie to me!" "WAIT! WAIT! I SWEAR, JUST WATCH!" the Timore said, desperately. Then, one by one, the bricks moved out of the way, and through the hole that formed, was a beautiful grassland. "Promise me you won't try to kill or distract me, okay?" She commanded the figure. "I promise!" He said, and... died from fear.

The Timore was afraid of Ruby? That's something you won't hear every day. Meanwhile, in the attic, magnets were piling up on the window, with everyone struggling to protect the device, as Ruby used her semblance to zoom out of the grasslands. Sadly, the magnets zoom at the computer and make contact. Inside Timore, Ruby zoomed to the exit, but then, a black hole appeared where the Timore's body was and stole everything in the game, the building, the body, the grasslands, and... Ruby! Everthing in Timore got sucked into the vortex, including itself. The screen of the computer had a crack and shut down... just as Qrow had worried...

Everyone fell on the floor and wept tears for the loss of their friend, but Jaune threw his scroll at the ground. "What have I done?!" Jaune kept saying to himself, as his tears drowned his eyes. Then, the screen flickered, but it was turning red, and Ruby got thrown right out of the device, and into the real world. "RUBY!" everyone shouted and embraced her. "Wait, how did you make it?" Jaune asked. "Well, the goal was to get to the grasslands, apparently having the grasslands come to me worked." Ruby said. "Well, now I can answer your question;" Qrow said to Jaune, "You saved her life."


	9. Chapter 9: It Is Not Over

Team RWBY celebrated in the attic that everyone's free, but then, just when things were going well, the computer screen turned into an image of Cynder. They then heard her voice from the device, "So, White Fang, you managed to escape. First, you were brought to the game. Now the game's being brought to YOU!" Then, all kinds of creatures got shot out of the device. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Jaune screamed. "Wait a minute!" Qrow said. He remembered about the page with the text:

 ** _If you got someone trapped inside this computer, you must get them out by one of the following:_**

 ** _1) Play the game as them with avatars. (see Page 89)_**

 ** _2) Help the person complete the game, then the person will be transported back out, b_**

About that page, it had a tear after the "b" at the end. Then, he saw a torn up page on the floor, and attached it to the other half. The page now said:

 ** _If you got someone trapped inside this computer, you must get them out by one of the following:_**

 ** _1) Play the game as them with avatars. (see Page 89)_**

 ** _2) Help the person complete the game, then the person will be transported back out, but then the creatures will pop out when completed. It will be Cynder's doing._**

Qrow was furious at himself for not noticing that detail in the page. As all of the monsters were going to Beacon, Qrow commanded everyone to look for a solid green book. Everyone threw books across the room to look for the one green book. Yang found the book and everyone rushed to it. Qrow zoomed through the pages again, but for the chapter, "The Last Level". All it said was:

 _ **When all the monsters from the horror games come out, then you need to erase their coding. All the monsters are made of is code and graphics.**_

"So, that's it, then!" Ruby exclaimed, "We just need to reprogram the monsters and erase them!" "It doesn't work that way." Qrow replied, "It's not just a simple 'Delete All' code, I need to get something more advanced to erase them... a machine." "What machine, Uncle?" Ruby asked. "A machine in this attic that can erase the graphics, but it can't remove code. The graphics are the skin and the code is the skeleton." Qrow began to look for the device, and he commanded, "Ruby, Weiss, Blake, you go fight those monsters! Jaune, get Velvet over here! I'll find the machine!" "What about me?" Yang asked. "You rest," Qrow answered, "once Velvet makes you a robotic arm, you'll be fine." Then, everyone ran out of the attic, except Qrow and Yang. "You know," Yang asked, "how could Slenderman cut off my arm in the game?" Qrow answered with, "This computer contains glitches. That's why the monsters were rearranged in the rooms. That's why your arm is lost, but don't worry, Velvet and Jaune will help you with a cure."


	10. Chapter 10: A New Hope

Thankfully, Yang was going to be fine, but when Jaune was getting Velvet, another question lingered in her head. Then, she asked it out loud, "Why didn't my aura protect me?" "Aura is considered cheating in this computer. In games, you only have one life, not many. Aura is like a second life." Qrow answered, "It doesn't matter whether you use it or not, the computer removes, not depletes, everyone's aura. It's only temporarily removed, though." Then, Jaune and Velvet rushed inside the attic, and Velvet then saw Yang's arm. Then, she pulled out her... camera? Suddenly, blue holographic lines formed a three-dimensional hammer shape. Her camera _is her toolbox_! She did bring some metal and gears to work with, instead of using her beams of light.

Meanwhile, the rest of Team RWBY were looking at all of these monsters from the four games they were trapped in, _Timore_ , _Spooky's House of Jumpscares_ , _Night Blights_ , and _Slender_. Then, Weiss spotted an Inkman, so she summoned a glyph, and bounced from it to the Inkman. "I've been waiting to do this!" she said, then pulled out her sword, but when she swung, it didn't affect the creature. Instead, some pixelated green text got launched out, no mark on the Inkman, saying:

 **var YMotion = function(y, speedY) {  
};**

Well, she didn't stop it, but it stopped moving torwards her, instead, it moved left and right. It worked, but there's _tons_ of programming! It would take forever! Well, at least they found a strategy, remove bits of coding to bug the monsters, if they did that, it would stall them, but they wouldn't be gone.

In the attic, Qrow pulled out a giant machine, as tall as him, which was shaped... oddly. Then, he pointed it at one of the Inkmen, and fired the machine at it. A long red bolt of lightning was zooming towards the creature, and then, they made contact. Then, all of a sudden, BOOM! The Inkman exploded and shot coding around it. "It's a good thing this thing works," Qrow told Jaune, "I haven't used this thing in years!" "Why not?" Jaune replied. Qrow looked at him, "I didn't need to use this thing until now." As Qrow said this, Velvet is ready for Yang's prosthetic arm. "Now, just so you know," Velvet warned Yang, "this arm, will dazzle you. You'll get the hang of it. Here's your other weapon." She hands Yang one of her yellow fists. "Shall I go now?" Yang asked. "I guess it's about time." Qrow replied, and Yang ran as fast as she could to Ruby.

She found a ghostly girl, no eyes, white clothing. Then, she bolted to it and tried to shoot her, but more coding popped out of her. Then, she used her prosthetic arm's weapons, and... it was a scythe?! As the ghost was slowly moving away from her, she was going to quickly experiment, so she knew what was up her sleeve (Yang's puns). Then, it turned into Weiss' sword, then Coco's Gatling gun, and then Neon's ice wand! She realized, Velvet didn't just make her a hand, but a metal replica of her camera! Then, she swung her hands at the demonic spirit and with every slice, coding gets thrown out. Now, the ghost is stuck in one place and not going to attack anyone. Then, another red bolt of lightning blasted the spirit, too. Now Team RWBY is prepared, but there's too many monsters around!


End file.
